The purpose of this Phase I study is to determine whether ingested interferon-alpha (IFN-a) can decrease active synovitis, patient and physician global assessment of disease activity, and duration of morning stiffness in patients with rheumatoid arthritis, an autoimmune disease. Patients will receive 30,000 units of IFN-a on alternate days for two months. Every two weeks, assessment of symptoms will be performed by a rheumatologist. Tests for toxicity and immunological functions will be performed at each clinic visit. Four patients were enrolled in this study, which is now closed. Results have been submitted in manuscript form.